


La Fuga Dolce (aka The Sweet Escape)

by boltgirl426



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Clark, Bottom Oliver, Foreign Language, M/M, Original Fiction, Season/Series 07, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: Lana’s death, fighting Bizzaro … poor Clark needs a vacation.  Enter Chloe and Martha, who send him to Italy for a break and some relaxation … Is it just coincidence that Oliver Queen is there too … Hardly!!!





	

“I think this is just the ticket to get that frown off your face.”  Looking up from the book in front of him, Clark’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at the sight of Chloe in front of him, holding out an envelope.

 

“What’s this?” he asked, taking the object from Chloe’s outstretched hand.  A bright smile lit her face as he opened the flap, pulling out the contents.

 

“Well … it’s a ticket … for your vacation,” she told him and he looked at her sharply.

 

“My what?”

 

“Your vacation … come on Clark you have to admit these last few months have been quite crazy,” she pointed out and once again he frowned, but this time realized she was right.  From dealing with the Phantoms to Lana’s death, to Chloe’s own death and destroying Bizzaro … things had certainly been challenging.

 

“Please Clark … you need this more than any of us,” she insisted, taking a seat in the chair next to him.  Placing her hand over his, she smiled.

 

“It’s not like the crime in Smallville and Metropolis isn’t going to be gone when you get back,” she offered and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips.

 

“A vacation, huh?” he asked and Chloe nodded excitedly.  Opening the ticket, he looked at the destination and chuckled.

 

“You really think a farmboy from Kansas is going to fit in, in Italy?” Clark asked in amusement causing Chloe to roll her eyes.

 

“If you let yourself, Clark.  You can fit in anywhere … its just a matter of taking that risk,” she told him.  Looking at her thoughtfully, he smiled and nodded slightly.

 

“Okay Chlo … I’ll take a vacation,” he told her and she smiled.

 

“Just how did you afford this anyway?” Clark asked and the blonde shrugged innocently.  His gaze narrowed on her and she sighed, realizing that she couldn’t keep it from him.

 

“Your mom might have chipped in a bit,” she confessed and Clark chuckled.  Leave it to the two most important women in his life to conspire behind his back.

 

“So when do I leave?”

 

________________________________________

 

Looking up at the Coliseum, Clark couldn’t help but be in awe.  He’d landed in Rome earlier that morning and found himself all to excited to get out and sight-see.  Making his way into the structure with the other tourists, Clark looked around at the ancient ruins in wonder.  He couldn’t even being to imagine what it must have been like back when it was intact and the primary venue of gladiator fights.

 

A flicker of sadness crossed his face, wondering in that moment if there had been anything like this on his own planet.  He knew that Krypton had been much like an arctic wonderland, but that couldn’t mean that they didn’t have places like this had once been.  Pushing the depressing thoughts out of his mind, he continued to look around before making his way down the block to St. Peter’s Square.

 

Suddenly there was a ringing and Clark looked around in confusion, realizing it was coming from his jacket pocket.  Reaching in, he pulled out his cell phone, smiling to see Chloe’s name on the caller id.

 

“How did you possibly get my cell phone to work over here?” he asked.

 

“Revealing that to you would get me into even more trouble … anyways how is it?” she asked.

 

“It’s beautiful … it really is,” he replied looking up at the majestic Basilica in St. Peter’s Square.

 

“Well just to let you know … the hotel that we’ve got you staying at is actually in Naples … so you might have to super speed it down there when you’re ready to sleep,” she told him, unable to stop a giggle from bubbling out of her mouth.

 

“Boy you’re not giving me much time to see Rome are you?” he asked.

 

“Come on, Clark … you’re there for a week and have the ability to move faster than a speeding bullet.   I think you’ll be able to see everything you want to see,” Chloe replied confidently.

 

“I know … listen I’m going to grab something to eat, but I’ll talk to you later,”

 

“Okay … have fun Clark … I mean it,” she warned and Clark chuckled before hanging up his phone.  His best friend was determined to make sure he had a good time no matter what and looking around the city he smiled … who was he to argue with her?

 

________________________________________

 

The Grand Hotel Santa Lucia in Naples was not what Clark had expected it to be.  Making his way into his room, he set his bags down and looked around in amazement.  It was an incredible room, with the biggest bed he’d ever seen.  Noticing a set of doors, he slowly made his way over, unlocking them as he stepped out onto a private balcony.  The Mediterranean Sea as far as his gaze could reach greeted him as a perfect sunset began to commence over the horizon.

 

Clark wasn’t sure how much it cost, but he knew he was going to give his mom and Chloe a lecture about spending way too much on him.  Leaning against the railing his gaze fell to the harbor below.  Hundreds of boats and yachts sat in the water, some with lights on and parties raging, others floating in quiet solitude.

 

It was a perfect sight and Clark couldn’t help but smile, thankful that he had thrown caution to the wind and come, because he couldn’t have imagined a better sight than this.

 

________________________________________

 

“Can I get you anything else, Sir?” Looking up from his morning paper, Oliver Queen shook his head softly.

 

“I should be all set, thank you Dmitri,” he told his butler, who promptly nodded, leaving the blonde alone as he ate breakfast.  After many long months of taking down 33.1 facilities across the globe, he and the team had decided that a break was in order and the team had each gone their separate ways for awhile.

 

It hadn’t taken the young billionaire long before he had boarded his yacht in the Star City harbor and set sail for the Mediterranean.  Part of him had wanted nothing more than to go back to Kansas and check on Clark.  He and the team had seen the news … Lex Luthor behind bars for the murder of his wife, Lionel Luthor in a coma after an unexplained accident in a very crippled Reeves Dam. 

 

Bart had placed a call to Chloe, only to find out that not only had Lois died for a moment, but so had she after her latent-meteor power had brought her cousin back to life and nearly killed her.  Clark had been split in two, literally by a deadly Phantom and Oliver had sat up in his seat at that news.  Bart had assured him that the problem had been taken care of, but still, the thought of Clark in trouble bothered him more than he’d ever realized. 

 

Somewhere in the process of sorting out his feelings for Lois and trying to take down Lex’s operations, Oliver had realized how much he cared for the brunette.  There was no denying that Clark was a gorgeous young man.  He was the perfect specimen of what a man should look like and his attraction to him was not unwelcome, but Oliver knew that Clark had to be as straight as an arrow … his long-time attraction to Lana proof enough of that.

 

Looking out at the perfect blue expanse of water before him, Oliver frowned wondering what Clark was doing at that moment.  Would he be bailing hay at the farm? Wandering through the streets of Metropolis on his way to the Daily Planet to see Chloe or would he be jogging past his yacht, heading toward the pier.  Snapping out of his thoughts quickly, Oliver did a double-take, attempting to figure out if his eyes were playing tricks on him.  As the figure paused near a fountain, turning to grab a drink, Oliver’s jaw dropped in shock. 

 

Adorned in shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers was Clark Kent.  He leaned over to grab a drink from the fountain before promptly rising and turning back in the direction of the pier, continuing his jog.  Oliver knew he should say something … anything to get the brunette’s attention, but in that moment, watching Clark’s body move with a subtle grace that was both mesmerizing and seductive at the same time … he just couldn’t find the words.

 

Clark turned down to the left, heading down the long pier out of sight and Oliver sat back down, his face a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

 

“Dmitri?” he called out and within seconds, his butler appeared.

 

“Sir?”

 

“I need you to find someone for me.  He’s staying here in Naples,” Oliver said writing down Clark’s name on a piece of paper before handing it to the older man.

 

“Of course, Sir,” he replied and promptly disappeared to find the information.  Oliver continued to look back at the pier that Clark had just occupied.  This could be the moment he had been waiting for … the chance to find out just how open the Kansas farm boy was to his feelings and whether or not any were directed toward him.

 

________________________________________

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Chloe … its Oliver Queen,” the blonde replied.

 

“Oliver? Oh my goodness.  How are you?” she asked pleasantly.

 

“I’m doing well … what about you? I heard things have been a bit chaotic back in Kansas,” he said quickly catching her irritated scoff.

 

“To say the least … but luckily things have returned to normal.  So what do I owe the honor of your call?” she asked him.

 

“Actually, I tried calling the Kent Farm to say hello to Clark, but wasn’t able to get ahold of him.  Do you know if he’s around?” Oliver lied, knowing full well that the brunette was somewhere here in Italy.

 

“He’s in Italy actually.  Senator Kent and I pulled some resources together to give Clark a well-deserved vacation,” Chloe confirmed.  Oliver smiled, putting forth his most surprised tone.

 

“Italy? Really that’s great,” he replied.

 

“Yeah he’s at the hotel right behind your yacht,” Chloe said and the smiled dropped from Ollie’s face.

 

“How?”

 

“Bart has a big mouth, Oliver.  Besides … why do you think we sent him to Naples in the first place?” she asked.  Pulling the phone away from his ear, Oliver looked at the object in shock before returning it.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know Mrs. Kent is more insightful than anyone gives her credit for.  She could see your feelings for Clark like a neon sign … even if you hadn’t quite realized them.  He cares about you too Ollie.  I’m almost certain those feelings run deeper than he realizes,”

 

“So I should …”

 

“Find him and make it work?  Yes you should,” Chloe said brightly before hanging up on him.  Oliver pulled the phone away in surprise, a smile gracing his features.

 

It was time to go after Clark.

 

________________________________________

 

Making his way into the San Martino Museum, Clark looked around in wonder.  What had once been a monastery in the 1800’s was now a museum, preserving the unique antiquities of the history of Naples.

 

Wandering into a side room, Clark’s gaze went wide seeing an antique bow and arrow.  Despite its age, the bow was in exquisite condition.  He wondered if Oliver ever had a bow that looked like this one.  A smile graced his features at the thought of the blonde.  It hadn’t been long after Oliver had left Metropolis, that Clark had begun to miss the other man’s presence.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?" came an Italian voice and Clark turned, his eyes going wide.  Standing in the doorway, a smile on his lips was Oliver Queen.

 

“Oliver?” Clark asked, unable to believe that the blonde was actually there.  Making his way into the room, Oliver smiled once again at the expression of surprise etched on the brunette’s face.

 

“Cat got your tongue, handsome?" Oliver asked teasingly in Italian once again, causing Clark to shake his head.

 

“I wish I had a clue what you just said to me,” Clark told him, causing the blonde to chuckle.

 

“How in the world did you know I was here?” the brunette asked.  Oliver shrugged, his gaze falling on the ancient bow.

 

“Honestly … you jogged past my yacht this morning,” he admitted.

 

“What?” Clark asked.

 

“This morning on the pier … you went right past my yacht.  I didn’t realize it was you until you’d already gone down the main part of the pier,” Oliver lied.

 

“Wow … that’s incredible, both of us here in Naples,” Clark replied and Oliver smiled.

 

“It certainly is.”

 

________________________________________

 

Having spent that afternoon wandering the museum and the streets of Naples, the pair found themselves at a café near the hotel.  Margherita pizza, mozzarella balls and onion and pepper tortellini littered the table between them.

 

“So how has Italy been so far?” Oliver asked.

 

“Amazing,” Clark admitted grabbing a slice of pizza.  “I got into Rome yesterday and kinda zipped down here last night,” he explained.

 

“Rome in a day? God, Clark I hope you’re going back cause there’s too much to see in just one day,” Oliver told him.

 

“Actually I was going to go tomorrow,” Clark replied and Oliver nodded looking down at his food.

 

“You wanna join me?” the brunette asked causing Oliver’s head to snap up in surprise.

 

“Join you? In Rome?”

 

“Did I stutter?” Clark teased causing Oliver’s eyebrows to raise.

 

“No you didn’t … and I’d like that,”

 

________________________________________

 

Making their way along the riverfront, the pair began to slow as they reached Clark’s hotel.  The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the brunette couldn’t help but smile looking to his left at Oliver, whose gaze was fixated on the sea.  Stopping completely, Clark looked at the hotel.

 

“Thanks for touring the city with me today,” Clark told him causing the blonde to nod.

 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” the brunette asked and once again Oliver nodded.

 

“You know we can take my yacht up to Rome if you’d like?” Ollie suggested.

 

“Sure … that’d be great,” Clark told him.

 

“Great … well I’ll meet you here tomorrow morning around 8 or so?”

 

“That sounds good … goodnight Oliver,” Clark said with a smile.  Oliver returned the gesture, watching Clark make his way up the steps to the front entrance.

 

“Good night, Clark," the blonde murmured in Italian before turning toward the pier, making his way back to his yacht.

 

________________________________________

 

“Chloe speaking.”

 

“Hey Chlo, it’s me,” Clark replied.

 

“Hey Mr. Italiano! How are things going?” she asked.

 

“Pretty good.  Hey you’re never going to believe who I ran into today,” Clark told her.  Chloe smiled brightly hearing his words, but sobered as not to get too excited.

 

“Who?” she asked.

 

“Oliver,” he answered.

 

“Oliver Queen? In Naples? No way!” she said feigning surprise.

 

“Yeah we ran into each other at the San Martino museum and toured the city together,” he explained.

 

“Wow, that’s great, Clark.  Imagine that Oliver in Italy,” she said.

 

“Yeah we’re heading up to Rome tomorrow for the day.”

 

“Together?” she asked and Clark frowned.

 

“Yeah … is something wrong with that?” he asked, worry creeping into his tone.

 

“Of course not, Clark.  It’s fantastic.  Who better to show you Italy than a world-renowned billionaire?” she asked and Clark smiled.

 

“It was a lot of fun to be around him today with no crisis abound,” Clark revealed.

 

“Well there’s a lot to be said for normalcy,” Chloe replied causing the brunette to chuckle.

 

“It’s just … I thought about him a lot after he left Smallville …” Clark told her, trailing off.

 

“I know, Clark,”

 

“I just don’t know what to think, Chloe.  Being with him today … I don’t know what to feel,” he admitted, a frown marring his handsome features.

 

“You have to go with your instincts, Clark,” Chloe admitted to him and he nodded absently.

 

“Thanks, Chloe,” he replied and she smiled.

 

“You’re welcome, Clark … And remember, have fun, k?” she asked.

 

“I will … I promise.”

 

________________________________________

 

Early morning sunlight streamed through the curtains, illuminating the figure under the covers.  Turning with a deep yawn, Oliver stretched and rolled over, squinting against the sun’s rays.  Rising slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, finding his pajama pants.  The clock read 7:00am and Oliver knew he had a few minutes before needing to get into gear.

 

Making his way out to the bow for breakfast, the blonde yawned once more, running a hand through his disheveled hair. 

 

“Morning.”  Oliver’s eyes opened in surprise at the sight of Clark sitting at the breakfast table.

 

“Clark? How did you?” Oliver trailed off in confusion as Dmitri filled a cup of coffee for him before pouring more orange juice for Clark.

 

“Thank you, Dmitri,” Oliver said, watching as the man nodded before disappearing back into the kitchen area.  Taking a seat, Ollie looked at Clark curiously.

 

“Sorry for barging in, but Dmitri insisted I have breakfast,” Clark told him.

 

“It’s fine, Clark.  It’s just … how did you find my boat?” Oliver asked, noticing how a slight brushed made its way onto Clark’s cheek.

 

“I listened for your heartbeat,” he replied sheepishly, watching as Oliver’s eyes went wide in surprise.

 

“You know my heartbeat?” he asked.  Did he dare hope that this was a sign of the younger man’s feelings? the blonde thought.

 

“Nobody has the same heartbeat … besides we’re friends, I know how to find all of my friends,” Clark told him before taking a bite of his breakfast.

 

“Very interesting,” Ollie replied, focusing on his own food.  “So are you ready to go now? It will take about two hours to get up to Rome,” the blonde said and Clark nodded.

 

“Sounds good,” he said and Ollie nodded.

 

“Dmitri?” he called out and the butler emerged quickly.

 

“Yes, Mr. Queen," he asked in Italian.

 

“Inform the captain to set sail for Rome immediately," Oliver asked in Italian and the man nodded, disappearing out of sight. 

 

Looking back at Clark, he noticed the younger man’s grin.

 

“What?” Oliver asked with a grin.

 

“Just how do I know that you aren’t attempting to sell me to a foreign power?” Clark asked teasingly causing Oliver to chuckle.  Reaching for the newspaper, the blonde gave him a coy wink before smiling.

 

“I wouldn’t do that, Clark,” he replied, hesitating for a second on how he should respond before smiling once more.  “Then who would I spend the day in Rome with?” he asked.  Clark smiled suddenly feeling the boat shift and soon they were navigating out of the harbor.

 

________________________________________

 

“Wow.” Looking at the sight before him, Clark couldn’t help but be in awe.  The coast of Italy looked absolutely majestic from the ocean.  He felt Oliver at his side and smiled, comforted by the blonde’s nearness.  During the trip up the coast they had talked about what happened during the tumultuous time of Lana’s death, the showdown with Bizarro.

 

“You okay?” Oliver asked suddenly.  Turning to the blonde, Clark nodded and smiled.

 

“Yeah … just thinking,” he told him as the boat pulled up to the dock.  Many dockworkers and boaters turned as the majestic-looking vessel came to a stop.

 

“The car is waiting for you at the plaza entrance, Sir," Dmitri told them.

 

“Thank you Dmitri.  We shall see you this evening," Oliver replied.  Stepping out onto the dock, the pair made their way up to the main entrance finding a limo waiting for them.  The driver swiftly appeared, opening the door for them.

 

“I know you usually get places a lot quicker than this, but it might be a bit longer to the actual city,” Oliver apologized as the car rolled away.  Clark chuckled softly.

 

“It’s worth it, Oliver,” he replied and Oliver smiled, watching as Clark’s gaze shifted out the window to watch the passing scenery.

 

After awhile the car came to a stop on the side of the road.  The driver opened the door and Oliver thanked him.

 

“Thank you.  We will return around six o’clock this evening," Oliver said and the driver nodded leaving them alone.

 

“What part of Rome is this?” Clark asked looking around.

 

“This would be the Piazza Aracoeli,” Oliver replied as they began down the sidewalk.

 

“I’m curious … how do you know so much about Italy?” Clark asked.

 

“Well … when I was a sophomore at Excelsior I went on a study abroad program.  Jeffery and I both came to Rome to study for a year and we enjoyed criss-crossing the country,” Ollie told him, a sad smile on his face as he remembered the friend he had lost in a car explosion a year ago in Metropolis.

 

“Is that where you learned Italian?” he asked.

 

“Actually I learned Italian long before that.  My mother insisted that her little angel get as much culture as possible,” Ollie said with a smile.

 

“I knew French, Latin and Italian by the age of eleven,” he admitted before looking around.  “So Clark … what would you like to see?”

 

Taking a look around the various city streets, Clark smiled.  No matter where he turned there was something that looked even more incredible than the next.  Looking back at Oliver, he couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Everything.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Maccheroni alla chitarra.” Clark looked up at Oliver skeptically before looking back at the plate of food in front of him.

 

“Trust me, Clark,” Oliver said softly, a smile gracing his handsome features and Clark grinned as well, reaching for his fork as he took a bite.  Blue-green eyes met brown and he smiled.

 

“That … is really good,” Clark replied causing Oliver to chuckle.

 

“I told you,” he said taking a bite of his own food.

 

“What exactly is this?” the brunette asked.

 

“It’s pasta served with a sauce of tomatoes, bacon and Pecorino cheese … I wouldn’t steer you wrong,” the blonde revealed.  Nodding once more, Clark returned to his food happily. 

 

The pair had spent the morning wandering most of the lower portion of Rome before stopping to have lunch.  He hoped they could go to the Vatican City after their meal … not specifically for the religion as much as the architecture, a subject Clark had always secretly loved.

 

“So where are we heading next?” Oliver asked causing Clark to smile.  “I know the gears are turning in that head of yours.  Come on where do you want to go?”

 

“I’d like to go see the Vatican and then the Piazza del Campidoglio,” Clark told him and Ollie nodded.

 

“You know the Campidoglio was created by Michelangelo,” the blonde offered and Clark nodded.

 

“Why do you think I want to see it?” he asked.

 

“Well then we have to go to the National Museum then cause you’ll be blown away by the stuff in there,” Oliver replied.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Clark told him.  Feeling as though someone was watching him, Clark looked up to find Oliver’s gaze settled on him.

 

“What?” he asked softly, noticing how Oliver’s gaze seemed to narrow in the realization that he’d been seen.

 

“What?” Ollie asked.

 

“You were watching me. Do I have something on my face?” Clark asked causing Oliver to shake his head with a smile.

 

“No I’m just glad that we got to do this,” he admitted and Clark nodded, a bright smile emerging on his face.

 

“Me too, Ollie … me too.”

 

________________________________________

 

Standing in the center of St. Peter’s Square, Oliver looked over at Clark with a smile.  Wonder and awe were the only words to describe the constant look that graced the brunette’s features at every turn.  But then again being a farm boy from Kansas, he should have probably expected this reaction.

 

“Do you know where the Sistine Chapel is?” Clark asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

 

“Actually I do,” Oliver replied and inclined his head, making his way over to an ordinary looking building.  A guard appeared at the main door, blocking the path into the chapel.

 

“The chapel is closed to visitors today," the told them in Italian, causing Oliver to nod.

 

“And I would be part of the reason why.  My name is Oliver Queen," he told the guard back.  Clark watched as the guard straightened at whatever Oliver had told him, quickly moving to open the door for them.

 

“Please go right in Mr. Queen. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask," the guard told him and Clark looked on in confusion as Oliver made his way in.  Realizing that Clark was not following him, Oliver reached out tugging on the brunette’s sleeve.

 

“Come on,” he said, a small smile appearing on his face. 

 

Looking at Oliver then the guard, Clark nodded following the blonde inside.  The door shut solid behind them and Clark looked at Ollie in worry.

 

“What just happened back there?” Clark asked.

 

“Nothing to worry about, Clark,” Oliver said and smiled looking over the brunette’s shoulder.  Brows knitted together, Clark turned, following Ollie’s line of sight.  His mouth quickly dropped open in shock as he gazed upon the inner sanctum of the Sistine Chapel.

 

“Oh my …”

 

“I would watch how you finish that sentence in here,” Oliver teased as he walked past Clark.

 

“Right,” Clark said following the blonde as he walked past the velvet ropes that kept visitors back and away from the walls.

 

“Oliver what are you doing?” Clark asked, his voice hitching to a whisper.

 

“Taking a closer look,” Ollie replied.

 

“But if they catch you,”

 

“I’m not going to touch the walls, Clark.  Don’t worry … nobody is going to get angry at me for being beyond the ropes,” he assured him.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Clark asked and Oliver turned to him with a smile.  Lifting his hand, he pointed to the wall behind him.  Clark followed his gaze, his eyes landing on a security camera.

 

“Queen Industries holds the contract for security and satellite technology at the Vatican, Clark.  They have since I was a child,” Oliver admitted and Clark turned back to him in surprise.

 

“So you know the Pope?” he asked and Oliver chuckled.

 

“Had dinner with him last week,” the blonde admitted and Clark shook his head in amazement.

 

 “Well don’t just stand there, Clark.  There’s a lot of history in here and you’ve got exclusive permission to take photos,” Ollie told him.  Smiling, Clark quickly reached for his camera, a gift from Chloe and Jimmy, and began to walk around the room.

 

“This is incredible,” he whispered, audible enough for Oliver to hear it.

 

“I remember the first time I saw it, I was eight,” the blonde confessed, watching Clark continue to take pictures.

 

“What did you think?” he asked and Ollie shrugged.

 

“I was eight years old … want to guess what I thought?” the blonde asked and Clark chuckled looking at him.

 

“That you were in the capital of boredom?” the brunette asked causing Oliver to smile.

 

“I didn’t get a real appreciation for what I was seeing till I came back here in high school to tell you the truth,” he explained.

 

“Well I can’t tell you how much this means to me, Ollie.  It’s absolutely beautiful,” Clark confessed, his gaze lifting to the ornately decorated ceiling.  Oliver’s gaze continued to rest on Clark and he smiled.

 

“It certainly is.”

 

________________________________________

 

“I can’t even begin to tell you how amazing today was,” Clark began as the yacht made its way out of the harbor.  Sitting on the bow in a lounge chair, the brunette looked up at the night sky as Oliver emerged from the kitchen area with a tray in hand.

 

“What’s that?” Clark asked as the blonde set the tray down next to him, taking a seat of his own.

 

“This is something that I picked up while you were taking pictures at the Piazza del Campidoglio,” Oliver explained and Clark leaned forward seeing a creamy concoction in two bowls with a tray of chocolate on the side.

 

“Mascarpone Cheese with Raspberries,” the blonde told him.

 

“Sounds good,” Clark admitted and Oliver smiled, handing him a bowl and a spoon.

 

“Tastes better,” he told him and Clark grinned taking a bite, unable to stop a groan of pleasure from escaping his lips.

 

“Wow … that is good,” he said and Oliver nodded.

 

“What did I tell you … you just can’t argue with me handsome,” he said, quickly growing quiet in the realization that he had actually said that outloud.

 

“Um … I just realized I forgot the drinks,” Oliver said hastily and quickly stood.  As he was about to walk away a hand reached out encircling his forearm and Ollie let his gaze trail down to said hand, his eyes looking down at Clark’s. The brunette stood, unwilling to let go of Oliver’s arm as he crossed to stand in front of him. 

 

Reaching out, he let his hand trail across the smooth skin of Oliver’s cheek, a small smile emerging as the blonde gasped slightly at the contact.  Leaning forward, Clark’s lips inched closer and closer.

 

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked in a breathless whisper causing Clark to smile.

 

“Trusting my instincts,” Clark told him as his lips captured Oliver’s with a passionate groan.  Unable to contain his own groan, the blonde slid his hands up to wind around Clark’s neck.  Hands moving to rest on Ollie’s low back, Clark tilted his head slightly for a better angle at the blonde’s soft lips.

 

Raspberries, sweetness and passion … three words to describe the taste of Clark Kent’s lips.  If this were a dream that he’d soon wake up from, Oliver never wanted it to end.

 

________________________________________

 

 

“That did just happen, right?” Clark smiled resting his forehead against Oliver’s as he pulled the blonde closer.

 

“Pretty sure … should we double check?” the brunette asked and Oliver chuckled opening his eyes to gaze into Clark’s.

 

“Better to be safe than sorry,” he offered and Clark nodded, once again leaning forward as his lips brushed against the blonde’s.

 

“God, Ollie,” Clark murmured, his hands curving up the other man’s spine as his lips began a sensuous trail down the column of the brunette’s neck.

 

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve wanted this … how much I’ve wanted you,” Oliver said, lifting his head to look into Clark’s eyes.  Realizing the suddenness of the situation, the blonde began to move back, only to be stopped by the firm hold of Clark’s arms.

 

“No offense … but I’m really not ready to let go of you yet,” the brunette replied, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks causing Oliver to chuckle as he wound his arms back around Clark’s neck, pulling him into his embrace.

 

Feeling the endless expanse of muscles under his fingertips, Oliver couldn’t help but groan as he rested his forehead in the crook of Clark’s neck.

 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Oliver asked, finally lifting his head to look the brunette in the eyes.

 

“I’m not perfect,” Clark replied sadly and Oliver moved a hand to cup Clark’s cheek.

 

“Hey why the long face?” the blonde asked and Clark shrugged, moving to sit down on the lounge, Oliver at his side.

 

“There’s just so much that I’ve done wrong,” he said softly.

 

“Like what?” Ollie asked taking Clark’s hand.

 

“Not protecting, Lana.  She was my friend and I didn’t save her,” Clark said.  Frowning, Oliver gave Clark’s hand a soft squeeze.

 

“You can’t save everyone, Clark … no matter how many superpowers you have,” he explained gently and Clark nodded, turning his head to stifle a yawn, but Oliver quickly noticed.

 

“Come on,” Oliver murmured, rising as he urged Clark to stand as well.  Guiding him into the main cabin of the yacht, he led them down a stairwell and down a corridor.  Clark couldn’t help but be in awe at the sight before him.  It was a full bedroom with a massive bed in one corner.  This yacht was bigger than he thought.  Standing behind the brunette, Oliver placed his hands at the younger man’s waist, guiding him forward.

 

“Rest, Clark,” he said softly in Clark’s ear and the brunette turned to him.

 

“You aren’t staying?” he asked, the hope evident in his voice.  Oliver smiled, leaning forward to capture Clark’s lips tenderly.

 

“I have to talk to Dmitri and then I’ll be back, I promise,” Ollie told him and Clark nodded, watching as Oliver made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  Looking around the room, Clark couldn’t help but admit that the bed looked completely inviting.  Stripping his t-shirt off, he toed his shoes off his feet and began to undo the buttons on his jeans, sliding them off to leave him in black boxers. 

 

Pulling back the covers, Clark slid between the layers of silk and sighed. 

 

“I guess there are some advantages to being rich,” he murmured, resting his head against a luxurious down pillow.  He wanted to stay awake for when Oliver came back, but the comfort of the bed and the fatigue of the day began to envelop him, quickly lulling him to sleep.

 

The door opened with a soft click as Oliver entered.  He had instructed his butler to make sure when they arrived in Naples to let them sleep and Oliver couldn’t help the jolt of excitement which coursed through his veins at the thought of sharing a bed with Clark.

 

Shutting the door behind him, Ollie turned, halting at the sight of Clark fast asleep.  The younger man’s clothes were strewn across a chair and the blonde quickly followed suit, allowing his t-shirt to join Clark’s.  Removing his shoes and jeans, Oliver crossed to the other side of the king size bed, pulling back the covers to reveal Clark’s boxer-clad body.

 

“Damn,” Oliver whispered, before sliding in next to the brunette.  Unsure of just how to proceed, the blonde’s question was quickly answered as Clark slid closer to him, one arm rising to slide across Oliver’s bare torso.  Snuggling his head against the blonde’s shoulder, Clark sighed, placing a kiss upon Ollie’s neck.

 

“I heard that,” Clark murmured before falling back to sleep.  Oliver chuckled softly and turned wrapping his arms around the brunette comfortably as he too allowed himself to fall asleep.

 

________________________________________

 

Shifting slightly in his sleep, Clark opened his eyes, blinking in confusion.  It took him a moment to realize where he was, but a smile quickly graced his features as his hearing picked up the sound of Oliver’s steady heartbeat.  Turning over slowly, he couldn’t help but gawk at the sight of the handsome blonde next to him.  Propping himself up on an elbow, Clark watched him sleep, unable to stop a chuckle from escaping at the realization that Oliver was not asleep anymore.

 

“Wake up you faker!” he said, giving the blonde a playful poke in the chest.  A smile quickly emerged on Ollie’s face and he chuckled, eyes opening slowly as he turned to look at Clark.

 

“How did you know?” Oliver asked, shifting onto his side, mirroring his body to Clark’s.

 

“Your breathing changes actually,” Clark admitted and the blonde smiled.  Reaching out, Ollie let his fingertips trail over the brunette’s cheek.

 

“I’m not dreaming, right?” he asked.  Grinning, Clark leaned forward, his head tilting for a better angle as their lips met softly.  Groaning, the blonde let his hand slide down the solid wall of Clark’s chest to curve around his hip, just over the top of his boxers. 

 

Deepening the kiss, Clark let his tongue explore the contours of Oliver mouth, hands beginning to seek over exposed skin.  Urging the blonde back in to the pillows, Clark pulled away only slightly to look down at the man in his arms.

 

“Good morning … by the way,” Clark said softly and Oliver chuckled letting a hand run through the brunette’s hair.

 

“Good morning to you, handsome,” the blonde replied.  “This is my idea of perfection … just to let you know,” he added with a grin.

 

“I’m not complaining,” Clark answered with a smile of his own.  Oliver looked at him in wonder before a sobering look crossed his features.

 

“I don’t want to rush you into anything, Clark,” he told him seriously.  “I know that you’ve been through a lot in the last few months and to jump into a relationship …”

 

The words from his mouth were quickly cut off as Clark sealed his lips over the blonde’s.  Moaning, Ollie wound his arms around Clark’s neck, pulling the younger man even closer.

 

When air had become an issue, Clark pulled away slightly, nuzzling his nose against Oliver’s softly.

 

“For once in my life … I want to rush,” Clark whispered.  Looking at him seriously, Oliver nodded and smiled.

 

“Then by all means, handsome … let’s rush,” he replied before capturing Clark’s lips once more.

 

________________________________________

 

It wasn’t his first time with a man, but he knew it was for Clark and he didn’t want to rush too much.  The only problem with his no-rushing plan was the twenty-year old brunette whose lips continued to explore the expanse of Oliver’s chest and whose hand was currently flirting with the edge of the blonde’s boxers. 

 

“Clark,” he murmured, willing himself to stop before this got too out of control, but as the brunette’s fingers slid across his hipbone and a slick tongue carved a trail across his collarbone, Oliver knew he was in trouble.

 

Warm lips met sensuously, tongues dueling boldly as a low groan erupted from Oliver’s mouth.  Clark’s fingers curled around the blonde’s erection, slowly stroking from base to tip.

 

“Clark, wait,” Oliver protested softly causing the brunette to pull away in confusion.

 

“What’s wrong?” he panted.  Oliver gave him a small smile, reaching up to cup his cheek.

 

“I just want this moment to be perfect for you Clark … not rushed,” he admitted.  Shaking his head slightly, Clark captured Ollie’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“Being here with you, in your arms … this is perfect,” the brunette assured him.  Their eyes locked, searching and finally Oliver smiled, pulling Clark back into his arms as their lips met yet again.  Letting the brunette explore and discover, Oliver couldn’t help but moan at Clark’s slow pace.

 

Trailing his lips down Oliver’s chest, Clark groaned feeling perfectly rock hard abs under his fingertips.  Pushing the sheet aside, his gaze and hands fell to the edge of Oliver’s boxer shorts.  He lifted his eyes in question, barely waiting for the strained nod as his fingers slipped under the waistband to pull the silk down and off of Ollie’s golden body.

 

Oliver watched Clark’s blue-green eyes go wide at the sight of the blonde’s naked body.

 

“Clark if …”

 

“You’re beautiful,” the brunette murmured, causing Oliver to smile.  His smile quickly strained as Clark’s hand once again wrapped around the blonde’s cock, slowly stroking, gauging his reaction to each touch.

 

Hard like steel, Oliver knew that if Clark continued his pace, this moment would be over before it got started.  Wrapping a hand around the brunette’s wrist, he forced it away, causing Clark to look at him in surprise.  Before he could say anything, Oliver had arched up, capturing Clark’s lips as he urged him onto his back.

 

It was Oliver’s time to explore as his hands lowered to strip Clark of his clothing, leaving nothing but skin between them.  Settling himself between the brunette’s legs, Oliver groaned as his erection slid along Clark’s, a surge of pleasure coursing up his spine.

 

Mouths meeting once more, Clark groaned, sliding his hands down the blonde’s back.

 

“I want …” Clark murmured, trailing off as Oliver’s lips found a sensitive spot on his neck.  Lifting his head, Ollie smiled.

 

“You want what, Clark?” he asked softly.

 

“To feel you … I want to feel all of you,” Clark admitted and Oliver nearly came on the spot at the low, sultry and needy tone in the brunette’s voice.  Nodding slightly, Oliver leaned forward, capturing Clark’s lips, his free hand absently reaching for a pillow.  Pushing away from the brunette softly, Ollie placed a hand on Clark’s hip.

 

“Lift your hips, handsome,” Oliver urged.

 

“Why? I thought …” Clark trailed off in confusion and embarrassment.

 

“You thought what Clark? Talk to me,” he urged.  Clark nodded, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

 

“I don’t know what the right way to do this is,” he said softly, his voice and cheeks flooded with embarrassment.  Oliver looked at him in confusion before it dawned on him.  Clark obviously thought he was supposed to be on his hands and knees.

 

“There’s more than one way to find pleasure in this handsome.  And trust me; making love to you for the first time, I want to see your eyes.  I want to see your face, your emotion,” Oliver explained and Clark nodded.  Leaning forward, the blonde placed a sweet kiss against Clark’s lips and smiled.

 

“Lift your hips for me,” he whispered and the brunette nodded, his lean hips rising slowly as Oliver slid a pillow underneath him.  Once again their lips met and Oliver let one hand move toward the bedside table, reaching into the drawer to pull out several items. 

 

Taking the cap off the bottle of lubrication, Oliver coated several fingers before discarding the bottle back on the table.  Keeping their lips sealed together, Ollie delighted in the low moan that escaped from Clark’s lips as he slid one finger inside of him.  Stilling, Oliver allowed his young lover the time to get used to the feel before beginning to softly thrust, carefully adding a second finger after a few minutes.

 

“Oh god Ollie,” Clark moaned, his hips moving of their own accord to the pace that the blonde’s fingers had set.

 

“Just feel handsome … just feel it,” Oliver urged.

 

“Want you,” Clark said breathlessly.  Nodding, Oliver reached for the bottle once more, dropping another dollop into his hand as he gave his cock several strokes.  Positioning himself, he looked down into the blue-green eyes of his soon-to-be-lover and smiled.

 

One hand braced against Clark’s hip, Oliver slowly pushed forward, entering him slowly, inch by inch.  Moaning deeply, Clark arched upward slowly taking the blonde’s length completely inside him.

 

“Jesus Clark,” Oliver moaned as his body began to build a slow tempo, thrusting tortuously slow in and out of the brunette’s body.

 

“Please …” Clark said desperately, his hands sliding into the blonde’s hair.

 

“What do you need love, just tell me,” Ollie urged, thrusting a bit harder, a smile appearing on his face at the low groan that escaped Clark’s lips.

 

“Harder,” Clark pleaded.  Unable to stop the wide grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth, Oliver nodded, his body beginning to thrust faster and harder into the brunette’s body.  Clark moaned uncontrollably, his fingers digging into the golden flesh beneath, careful to not bruise or break the skin with his strength.

 

Moaning deeply at the exquisite feeling of being joined with Clark, Oliver knew that he was not going to be able to last much longer.  Letting a still slick hand reached between them, Oliver’s fingers encircled Clark’s erection, stroking from base to tip as the brunette moaned.

 

“Come for me, Clark,” Oliver urged softly, reaching forward to kiss his lips, worrying Clark’s lower lip between his teeth seductively.

 

“Ollie,” Clark breathed in response, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck to pull him close, lips and tongues dueling rhythmically. 

 

Stroking Clark’s cock from base to tip, Oliver groaned feeling his own orgasm bubbling just beneath the surface.  Several more thrusts and Oliver was lost, his body spasming in pleasure.  Jerking his wrist quickly, he felt the warm seed of Clark’s orgasm jutting forth, landing on the solid plane of his rock hard abs. 

 

Lips continued to plunder seductively, the only sounds in the room were that of breathy moans and the gentle contact of skin against skin as Oliver’s body began to calm.

 

Withdrawing gently, Ollie rolled to his side, his brown eyes meeting Clark’s with a happy glint.

 

“Come here,” Oliver murmured and the brunette quickly returned a smile as he slid into the blonde’s embrace.  Placing a kiss against Clark’s temple, Oliver let his hands slide across the perfect skin of his lover’s back.

 

“That was incredible,” Clark told him softly and Ollie chuckled, lifting the brunette’s chin with a finger as he smiled.

 

“No love … that … was perfect.”

 

________________________________________

 

Heavy lids fluttered open as Oliver looked around sleepily.  Looking over to the pillow next to him, the blonde frowned seeing an empty bed.

 

“Clark?” he asked, sitting up slightly.  Pushing the covers off of him, he found his discarded boxers, sliding them on. Just as he rounded the corner of the bed, an audible click was heard and Clark, wearing a pair of jeans, emerged from the bathroom.  He toweled his hair dry, looking to the bed, a frown gracing his features to find it empty.

 

“Looking for me?” Oliver asked, watching as Clark’s eyes lifted to him.

 

“Hi,” the brunette said, discarding the towel on a nearby chair as he made his way over to the blonde, sliding his arms around his waist as their lips met softly, quickly growing passionate.  Pulling away, Clark smiled, resting his forehead against Oliver’s.

 

“Grabbed a shower … hope you don’t mind,” he said and Ollie chuckled.

 

“I only mind that you didn’t wake me, handsome,” he noted and Clark laughed in response.

 

“Next time,” he promised.

 

“So what would you like to do today, Mr. Kent?” Oliver asked teasingly.  Clark pursed his lips, titling his head as if thinking hard about his answer. 

 

“Well I figured since you have this kick-ass yacht, that we could take our leisurely time in going down to Palermo,” Clark said and Oliver smiled thinking of the capital of Sicily, a place he thoroughly enjoyed in terms of kicking back and the outstanding nightlife.

 

“I think that sounds like a plan.”

 

________________________________________

 

Once Clark had gotten the full tour of Oliver’s boat, he couldn’t help but be amazed.  For all the money that had gone into the vessel, its wealth was very subdued and not overt like many of the other yachts currently alongside Ollie’s.

 

After a perfect breakfast out on the deck, Clark made his way to the hotel to gather his things and check out.  Given his new status with Oliver, there was no way Clark wanted to be apart from the blonde … and the fact that Ollie had offered kind of sealed the deal.

 

Stepping back onto the boat with his belongings, Clark looked around before bringing his stuff back to the bedroom.

 

Oliver was nowhere to be found, nor was his assistant Dmitri.  Honing his senses, Clark listened to pinpoint his location.  A smile appeared on his face at the gentle thumping sound of Oliver’s heart in his ear.  He knew deep down that it was likely many of his abilities had yet to reach full potential.  A fact further marred by the truth that is he even stood to gain full control of his powers, he’d have to complete his training.

 

Shaking off the unwanted thoughts with a frown, he turned, a look of surprise crossing his features at the sight of Oliver in the doorway.

 

“Now there’s a look I’m not accustomed to seeing,” the blonde remarked.

 

“What?” Clark asked, watching as Oliver came into the room, unable to hide the desire that creaped into his gaze.

 

“Surprise,” Ollie told him, closing the distance between them, one hand reaching up to idlely lie on Clark’s hip.

 

Oliver heard the small gasp and smiled.  It never ceased to amaze him how responsive the younger man was.

 

“So are you ready for Palermo?” Oliver asked in a near whisper, his head tilting to nip teasingly at Clark’s lips. 

 

The brunette could only nod absently, too concerned over capturing those perfect lips to care about anything else.  But as quick as the touch had been there it was gone and Clark snapped back to reality to see Oliver’s coy grin.

 

“Gotta tell them to go,” Oliver replied and turned making his way out.  Clark frowned sitting down on the edge of the bed.  He had hoped that they’d spend the three hour journey to Sicily getting to know one another even more. He heard the engine come alive and within minutes they were off, the boat beginning to cruise out of the harbor.

 

Standing, he made his way over to the door, surprise once again etching his features as Oliver appeared in front of him, blocking him from the exit.

 

“Twice in one day I’ve managed to put that expression on your face,” Oliver teased.

 

“I was just coming to find you,” Clark told him and Oliver smiled, once again stepping into the brunette’s personal space, arms sliding around his waist.

 

“And what makes you think I’m going to let you leave this room today?”

 

________________________________________

 

“God Clark … that feels …” Clark smiled against golden skin as Oliver’s words seemed to trail off each time his lips connected with the flesh of the blonde’s back.  Placing butterfly kisses against each vertebrae, Clark reached the perfect curve of the blonde’s backside, his tongue lengthening as he carved a trail outward toward the center of one perfect globe.

 

Making his way back up the blonde’s body, Clark placed an open-mouth kiss against the nape of his neck before leaning forward to nuzzle Ollie’s ear.

 

“Can I ask you something?” he whispered, watching as Oliver’s eyes opened and the blonde’s head turned toward him.  Angling his body, he turned onto his back slightly to look up at his lover, touching Clark’s cheek softly.

 

“You can ask me anything, handsome,” Oliver replied.

 

“Who was your first?” Clark asked, knowing by the look in Oliver’s eyes that he knew what the brunette was asking.  Urging Clark to lie down next to him, Oliver turned, reaching out to caress the younger man’s face.

 

“His name is Bruce, we went to Excelsior together,” Ollie began.  “We both traveled in the same circles; rich, popular, arrogant, but we’d both been orphaned at a young age and seemed to develop an instant bond because of it,” he continued.

 

“Bruce was a year ahead of me in school and it was at his graduation party where it all started.  Most of the guests had all left and we found ourselves alone in his room,” Oliver said, his gaze drifting as if the memory were fresh in his head.

 

“I knew it was going to be tough to have one of my best friends gone and I think he did too.  As I was getting ready to leave, he put his hand on my arm and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.  It was the most natural feeling in the world,” Oliver admitted.

 

“What happened?” Clark asked, his fingers trailing over Oliver’s cheek softly, feeling the blonde sigh before smile, taking his hand to place a kiss against the knuckles.

 

“We stayed close when he went on to college … kept things quiet,” Oliver replied.

 

“And now?” Clark asked and Ollie couldn’t help but smile broadly.

 

“And now he’s my closest ally in business and in crime fighting,” the blonde revealed sparking Clark’s curiosity.

 

“Crime fighting?” the brunette asked and Ollie nodded.

 

“Would you tell me who it is?” Oliver looked at him seriously, considering the question for a moment.

 

“You will meet this individual at some point, Clark.  I don’t want it to be awkward for you,” the older man pointed out.  Clark shrugged.

 

“I think I can handle it,” he replied.  Oliver nodded, reaching out to touch the younger man’s smooth cheek.

 

“Bruce is Bruce Wayne … also known as Batman.”

 

________________________________________

 

“As in Gotham City’s Batman?” Clark asked, sitting up slightly to look down at his lover.  Oliver nodded, reaching out to take ahold of Clark’s hand.  His brown eyes looked at the digits, as if expecting to find the answers to the universe.

 

“Are you and he still?” Clark let the question hang in the air, unable to ask, but knowing that Oliver likely understood.

 

“No Clark … we’re not together like that anymore.  He’s one of my best friends, but he’s not my lover,” Oliver replied and Clark nodded.  Oliver looked at him carefully, letting his hand rise to caress the brunette’s face.

 

“Are you okay? I know that’s a lot to throw at you,” the blonde began, but was quickly silenced as Clark’s lips covered his own.

 

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t ready for the answer,” he told him and Oliver smiled.

 

Capturing the brunette’s lips, Oliver moaned, sliding his fingers through Clark’s hair as he pulled him close.  Trailing down Clark’s jawline, Oliver’s head ducked into the crook of his neck, lips sweeping across his collarbone as he urged the brunette onto his back.

 

“My turn to explore,” he whispered, placing an open-mouthed kiss against Clark’s shoulder.  Nuzzling across the expanse of chest in front of him, Oliver marveled at the perfection beneath him.  So much power lay just underneath impenetrable skin.  Tongue lengthening, Oliver tasted along the definition of the younger mans abs.

 

Hearing a soft moan come from Clark’s lips, Oliver smiled continuing to kiss along each perfect line, his tongue dipping into the brunette’s naval before continuing lower.  Sweeping across one hipbone, Oliver could no longer deny what he truly wanted as his tongue slid up the length of Clark’s cock slowly until he had taken the tip into his mouth.

 

“Oliver,” Clark breathed softly, his fingers gently weaving into the blonde locks of his lover, whose mouth began a slow and steady rhythm, taking his length deeper each time.

 

Splaying his hands across the brunette’s hips, Oliver used the expanse of his shoulders to nudge Clark’s thighs even further apart causing the younger man to groan.  Through hooded eyes, Clark watched as the blonde’s head continued to bob up and down on his cock.

 

Feeling one of Oliver’s long fingers enter him, Clark moaned, arching slightly upwards off the bed.

 

Humming in pleasure around the brunette’s length, Oliver added a second finger, continuing to sensuously stroke in and out of Clark’s body.  Increasing the pressure of his mouth, Ollie knew that his lover was close.  Creating a deep motion with his fingers, he could practically feel the power pulsating and tightening beneath Clark’s skin as suddenly the younger man exploded into orgasm, shooting his seed into the warm cavern of the blonde’s mouth.

 

Continuing to keep the pressure on Clark’s cock, Oliver smiled around the brunette’s length as he once again orgasm.

 

“Jesus, Ollie,” Clark shouted hoarsely as suddenly the cool air hit his cock and Oliver’s fingers were suddenly gone, replaced by the head of the blonde’s erection.  Lips meeting, Clark moaned as Oliver pushed inside, slowly building up a rhythm.

 

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Clark gasped as Oliver stroked a sensitive spot.  Hips moving in a perfect rhythm, he let his hands slide down the blonde’s back, grasping his ass as he pushed him deeper.

 

“Oh god handsome,” Ollie moaned, once again capturing Clark’s lips as he began to feel the approach of his own orgasm.

 

“Come for me, Ollie,” Clark urged touching the blonde’s cheek softly.  Brown eyes met blue-green and the brunette smiled, once again sliding an arm around his lover, feeling the slick sheen of sweat coating his skin.

 

“Let go gorgeous,” he breathed.  The feeling of Clark’s body, his hands on his skin, his breath in his ear … it all became too much as suddenly Oliver’s body erupted into orgasm.  Uncontrolled tears of joy leaked from Ollie’s eyes as their lips met passionately.

 

“I love you,” Clark whispered, nuzzling against the blonde’s nose as his body collapsed into the brunette’s arms.  Rolling to him onto his side, Clark let his fingers glide through Oliver’s sweaty locks.

 

“I love you,” Oliver told him.  Burying his head into the crook of Clark’s neck, Oliver let his fingertips stroke across the plane of the brunette’s back, both men drifting off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

________________________________________

 

The sun shone brightly as Clark and Oliver made their way through a busy marketplace.  Hand-in-hand, the blonde pointed out various sights as they continued their day of sightseeing through the ancient city.  Turning a corner, Ollie guided Clark to the Palazzo Reale, home to the Palatine Chapel.

 

“This place is incredible,” Clark said looking around the ornate structure.  Saracen arches and Byzantine mosaics complement each other within the chapel walls and the brunette couldn’t help but be impressed.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Oliver asked as his gaze fell upon a gorgeous mosaic tinged with real gold.  Clark looked over at his boyfriend with a smile.

 

“Completely,” he said, watching as Oliver’s eyes turned to his, quickly noticing that the brunette had been looking at him the whole time.  Chuckling, Oliver shook his head giving Clark’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Come on handsome … I’ve got a plan for tonight and you need to be dressed appropriately,” Oliver told him.  Clark looked at him curiously, but Oliver only smiled as he led the younger man out of the chapel.

 

________________________________________

 

“Let me see!” Oliver admonished, waiting with bated breath for Clark to emerge from the dressing room.  Suddenly the gold curtain pushed back and for the life of him, Ollie had never seen a sight so glorious.  While it was true that Clark Kent looked good with nothing on at all … he was quickly making a case for a tuxedo, especially one with the perfect fit of the Valentino design the brunette currently wore.

 

“Wow,” Ollie said, unable to focus on anything else.  Clark smiled and turned to look into the mirror.

 

“This is too much, Ollie,” Clark told him and the blonde quickly shook his head.

 

“Don’t even argue with me handsome,” Oliver replied, his eyes glancing over the suit, taking in every detail from the single button jacket to the six-button vest that hung against the brunette’s perfect torso, down to the pleated trousers that hugged Clark’s thighs and backside in the most delicious way.

 

“You could get arrested for those thoughts,” Clark teased, effectively snapping Oliver out of his gaze.  Smiling, he nodded to the seamstress, who quickly came over and began to pin the pants to where they needed to be cut, and alter the jacket as needed.

 

“So they’re gonna pin everything then hem it all?” Clark asked, looking down at the pins being placed near the cuff.

 

“Don’t worry Clark, the pins won’t hurt,” Oliver remarked teasingly.  Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head as Ollie chuckled.  Once the measurements and pins had been taken and put into place, Clark made his way back to change, emerging in his jeans and t-shirt once more.

 

“The alterations will be delivered to your hotel room within the hour, Mr. Queen,” the woman promised and Ollie nodded, taking Clark’s hand as they made their way out of the Valentino boutique.

 

“Our hotel room? But I thought we were staying on the yacht?” Clark asked in confusion.  Oliver said nothing as they navigated through the city streets.  After a few moments, the blonde came to a stop, his gaze resting toward the sea.  Looking at his lover in confusion, Clark followed his line of sight, blue-green eyes coming to rest on a structure that looked like an ancient and magnificent castle.

 

“What is that?” Clark asked and Ollie smiled, turning his gaze to the brunette.

 

“The Villa Igiea … our hotel for the evening,” the blonde announced.

 

“You know we’ve only been together for a couple days and you’re already spoiling me,” Clark told him as Ollie began to lead him toward the building with a chuckle.

 

“Are you complaining handsome?” he asked, stopping to pull the brunette into his arms.  It felt like the most natural thing in the world at that moment to Clark Kent.  Despite the hundreds of people passing them by, none were fazed by the romantic embrace of two men, a sight that would be likely scrutinized back home, no matter how hard he wished it wouldn’t be.

 

“No complaints here,” Clark said, smiling as he leaned forward, capturing Ollie’s lips, moaning as the blonde’s hands wound into his brunette locks.  Pulling away after a moment, Oliver smiled, taking his hand once more.

 

“Good to know,” Oliver replied before once again pulling his lover in the direction of the hotel.

 

________________________________________

 

Lips meeting at a slow and tender pace, Oliver smiled as he allowed Clark to maneuver him onto his back.  Stretched out on the massive king size bed in the sea-view suite, Ollie had reserved, the pair were content with a lengthy make-out session as the sea breeze gently blew in through the open balcony doors.

 

As Oliver’s hand rose to slide under Clark’s shirt, a ringing began to sound.  Eyes opening in confusion, the brunette pulled away, his hearing finally finding the source.

 

“My cellphone,” he said, reaching over the side of the bed to grab the offending object out of his jacket pocket.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clark, oh my god are you okay?” Chloe asked frantically.  Clark looked over at Oliver in confusion before shrugging.

 

“Last time I checked, why?” he asked, standing as he made his way out onto the balcony to look out at the Mediterranean.

 

“I called you and got nothing but voice mail,” she said.

 

“Oh yeah … I forgot to turn my phone on.  Ollie and I went up to Rome the other day.”

 

“And then I called the hotel and they told me you’d checked out,” she continued.  Realizing that he’d totally forgotten to call his best friend, Clark frowned.

 

“Right, um I was going to tell you about that, I’m staying with Oliver for the rest of my trip.  We’re actually in Sicily now,” Clark confessed.  There was a noticeable pause followed by a soft gasp on the other end.

 

“Clark Kent! … Are you and Oliver?” she asked and he chuckled, quickly understanding her train of thought.

 

“Yes we are,” Clark replied and Chloe squealed in delight.

 

“I knew it! I knew you two were meant to be together,” she said matter-of-factly.  Feeling a hand come to rest on his lower back, Clark looked over at Oliver and smiled.

 

“Yes Chloe, you were right,” Clark told her, earning a curious look from Oliver.

 

“I’m always right, mister,” she teased and the brunette chuckled once more.

 

“I’ll remember that.”

 

“You’d better,” she said.  “Alright I’ll let you get back to your own personal Zeus … or Jupiter, whatever he’s called in Italian, but I’ll talk to you soon?” she told him.

 

“Sounds good, I’ll talk to you soon,” he replied before hanging up.

 

“What was that all about?” Oliver asked as the brunette put his phone aside before pulling the blonde into his arms.

 

“I forgot to tell her that I’d checked out of the hotel, she was worried,” Clark revealed and Oliver nodded.

 

“Understandable, its good to have people that care so much about you,” Ollie told him.  Clark nodded and smiled, his hands sliding just under the waistband of Oliver’s jeans to caress the skin of his backside.

 

“You know you never did tell me what the tux is for,” Clark reminded him and Oliver grinned.

 

“You’re just going to have to wait till tonight handsome,” he replied and Clark nodded.

 

“I guess I can do that … but first I’m going to take Chloe’s advice,” Clark told him, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss.

 

“Mmm and what would that be?” Ollie asked.

 

“To enjoy my time with my own personal Roman god, of course,” the brunette answered causing Oliver to chuckle.

 

“Chloe thinks I’m a Roman god, huh?”

 

“She’d be crazy not to … I certainly do,” Clark replied.  Oliver smiled, lifting a hand to caress the younger man’s cheek.  Lips meeting softly, the blonde chuckled.

 

“Well by all means then handsome … enjoy.”

 

________________________________________

 

Emerging from the bathroom in the freshly tailored tuxedo, Clark looked into the mirror and smiled. He had to admit, the fine Italian silk felt like heaven against his skin.  Using a bit of gel, Clark sculpted his hair before venturing out into the main room of the suite, his gaze finding Oliver standing near another balcony window on his cellphone. 

 

Taking a moment to appreciate the sheer beauty of Oliver in a tux, Clark smiled.  The color was a perfect jet black much like Clark’s, but Ollie’s suite had a three button jacket for a longer more regal look and a simple three button vest.  Honestly it didn’t matter which way he analyzed it … his lover looked hot.

 

As if sensing his gaze, Oliver turned, eyes going wide at the sight of Clark in the doorway.

 

“Yes I’ll be sure to review those notes later on and get back to you.  Right, thank you,” Oliver told the caller before quickly hanging up.  A low whistle escaped his lips and the brunette chuckled.

 

“Stop,” Clark told him and Ollie grinned, setting his phone aside as he made his way over.  Quickly pulling Clark in for a kiss, he grinned.

 

“You ready to go, handsome?”

 

“You gonna let me in on the surprise?” Clark asked.  Oliver gave him a teasing wink and a slight shake to his head.

 

“Nope, let’s go.”

 

________________________________________

 

If Clark could come up with one word to describe the scene in front of him, it would likely be, dumbstruck.  The massive structure looked like something out of ancient Roman, intact and in remarkable shape.

 

“Where are we?” he asked as he exited the limo.  Looking over at Oliver, he rolled his eyes seeing only a sly grin on the man’s face.

 

“You’re terrible,” the brunette told him, causing Ollie to chuckle.  Taking his hand in his own, the blonde began to lead him toward the front door.  It didn’t help Clark at all that the signs were all in Italian.  Smiling, Oliver leaned in, his lips grazing Clark’s ear.

 

“Relax and quit trying to figure out why we’re here.  Just take it all in,” Oliver told him in a whisper.  Placing a kiss just below his earlobe, Ollie smiled straightening back up.  Entering the building, Clark watched and listened as his boyfriend spoke to a man in a fancy looking suit.  His gaze filtered throughout the magnificent lobby noticing a large number of people who were dressed in the fanciest of gowns and tuxedos. 

 

Feeling a tug on his hand, he looked back at Oliver, noticing that a man was leading them through the crowd and up the stairs.  Turning down an ornate hallway, the man opened a gold-leafed door.  Thanking him, Oliver dismissed him before turning to Clark.

 

“You ready?” he asked.  Clark looked at him curiously, his eyes darting slightly to the open door.

 

“Yeah,” he replied and Oliver nodded, sweeping his hand toward the door.  Taking a cautious step, Clark stepped inside, his eyes going wide at the sight before him.

 

Just over a velvet balcony was a monstrous theatre stage, slightly covered with red velvet curtains as people below began to find their seats.  The box seat they were in only had four seats and was secluded with only the front open for viewing of the stage.  There were several other box seats, he noticed as he moved forward to look down below.  An orchestra was set up just below the stage and it suddenly dawned on Clark what they were doing there. 

 

Turning back to Ollie, he saw the blonde smile brightly.

 

“They say that the ballet is something that everyone should experience and being in Italy its one of the many arts that one should indulge in,” Oliver began.  “It’s the one art that I truly enjoy and I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather share it with than you,” he said.  Clark smiled making his way over to the blonde, reaching out to pull him close.

 

“This is incredible, Ollie.  I can’t even believe you’ve done all of this for me,” he told him.  Touching Clark’s cheek, Oliver smiled.

 

“You’re worth it, Clark Kent,” he said softly.  Suddenly the house lights began to flicker, signaling the start of the show.

 

“Come on handsome, it’s showtime.”

 

________________________________________

 

Settling into their seats, Clark watched as the lights completely dimmed.

 

“What show is this?” he asked in a whisper.  Leaning close to him, Ollie smiled.

 

“It’s called Giselle,” he replied.  Before he could say another word the orchestra began to play and Ollie watched as Clark’s eyes shifted to the stage, lighting up at the sight of the curtains beginning to open.

 

The music began to play as dancers moved about the stage and Oliver smiled seeing the delight in Clark’s gaze. 

 

It was a bit confusing at first, attempting to figure out what was going on, but soon Clark had the gist of the story down and he had to admit it was incredible.  Nearly an hour in, his gaze strayed to Oliver, whose own eyes were tracking the movement of the dancers. Reaching out, he took ahold of the blonde’s hand, leaning over to whisper into Ollie’s ear.

 

“In case I forget to tell you … thank you,” Clark said softly and Oliver smiled turning his head, lips so close that it only seemed natural to capture the soft ones in front of him.  Inwardly thanking himself for getting a private box, Ollie pulled Clark closer.

 

“You’re welcome, Clark,” Oliver whispered, keeping his lover close as their gazes once again returned to the stage below.

 

________________________________________

 

It’s often said that the ballet can have a profound effect on someone who has never seen it.  Looking at the tears trailing slowly down Clark’s cheek, Oliver smiled, realizing that his boyfriend had enjoyed the show immensely.  Taking the brunette’s hand in his own, he leaned over, kissing away a tear, causing Clark to look at him with a smile.

 

“That was incredible,” he said softly as the house-lights began to rise once again. 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, handsome,” Oliver said and Clark nodded. 

 

“How could I not?” the brunette asked as they got into the waiting limo outside.

 

Once seated, the car began to move and Clark looked on in confusion as Oliver began to remove his shoes and socks.

 

“Ollie? What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Trust me,” the older man told him as he rolled up his pants slightly.  Nodding slightly, Clark leaned down and removed his shoes and socks.  Opening his mouth to speak once more, Clark was surprised as the car came to a stop.

 

“You ready Clark?” Ollie asked as a door opened.

 

“With you? I guess I have to be ready for everything don’t I?” he replied with a smile.  Giving him a chuckle, Oliver climbed out of the car, holding his hand out to Clark, who took it and exited himself.

 

Shrugging out of his jacket, Oliver tossed it into the car along with his tie and Clark followed suit before turning to take a good look at where they were.  A long pier stretched out into the ocean, lit up by shops and carnival rides.

 

“What are we doing here?” Clark asked as Ollie began to lead him down toward the water which lapped against the shore.

 

“I thought a barefoot stroll along the beach would be a nice change of pace,” Oliver told him and Clark chuckled sliding his arm around the blonde’s waist.

 

“It’s a perfect change of pace,” Clark agreed as the water began to come in across their feet.  Seeing a gelato stand just in the distance, Ollie smiled, leading Clark over.  Once they’d gotten their tasty treats the pair began to walk along the shore once more.

 

“So what’s your plan after this, Clark?” Oliver asked softly.  Clark thought about it for a moment before smiling.

 

“I can think of a few things I’d like to do,” the brunette said, a grin appearing on his face which caused Ollie to chuckle.

 

“Mind out of the gutter, handsome … that’s for later.  I meant after you leave Italy,” the blonde clarified.  Clark chuckled, but sobered upon realizing his new boyfriend’s actual question.

 

“Wow … um I don’t know.  I guess for the first time in my life, I haven’t really looked past tomorrow,” he admitted with a shrug.

 

“You know sometimes that’s not a bad thing Clark,” Oliver told him.

 

“I think I’m going to try to go back to school,” Clark admitted.

 

“You should.  There has been enough going on in your life beyond your control.  Maybe its time you start taking the control back,” Oliver said between bites of his ice cream.  Clark smiled and shook his head.  With Ollie’s faith in him, Clark had a feeling that he could accomplish anything.

 

________________________________________

 

After a lengthy stroll on the beach, interrupted by several make-out sessions in the darkened dunes, the pair had finally made their way back to the hotel.  Entering the room, Clark watched as Oliver began to light numerous candles before picking up the phone on the bedside table.  The brunette smiled before stepping out onto the balcony.

 

If this were all a dream … that he’d wake up and still be back in Smallville having defeated Bizzaro before secluding himself in his loft to be alone … well then Clark hoped that he’d never have to wake up.  The last few days with Oliver had been more incredible than Clark could have ever imagined.

 

Suddenly a hand slid onto his lower back causing Clark to smile as he turned to see Oliver on his left.

 

“What are you thinking about handsome?” Ollie asked.  Turning completely to face him, Clark smiled, reaching out to pull the blonde closer. 

 

“You actually,” he admitted and Oliver smiled.  “And about how being with you this week has been like a dream,” Clark added softly.  Oliver leaned forward, nipping at Clark’s lips before resting his forehead against his own.

 

“This is full reality, Mr. Kent.  No matter what, when you open your eyes … I’ll be here,” Oliver told him.  Clark sighed pulling the blonde closer, breathing in the uniquely amazing scent that was Oliver Queen.

 

“Promise?” he asked in a whisper.  Oliver smiled before placing a kiss against the smooth column of Clark’s neck, his hands sliding up under the brunette’s shirt to rest against the perfectly soft skin of his lower back.

 

“That’s a guaranteed promise handsome.”

 

________________________________________

 

Soft lips carved a path along the smooth skin of Clark’s shoulder blade causing the brunette to smile as his arms wrapped around the blonde on top of him.  Cradling the older man’s body between his thighs, Clark sighed as Oliver thrust slowly into his body.

 

Brown eyes met blue-green as the pair lost themselves in the feeling of one another’s body.  Letting his hands trail down Ollie’s back, Clark pulled him closer, a move that sent the blonde’s cock even deeper inside him.

 

“Ollie,” he breathed, his back arching up to capture Oliver’s lips with his own.  Picking up the pace of his thrusts, Oliver groaned at the exquisite feeling of Clark Kent.  His body, his touch … so perfectly wonderful that Oliver knew he would never get enough.

 

“I love you,” Oliver moaned and Clark smiled.

 

“I love you too Ollie,” he replied.  With a lazy smile, Oliver reached between them, his hand finding Clark’s prominent erection.  Fingers softly wrapped around his lover as he began to push him toward release.

 

Through the balcony doors, the soft melodic sounds from a concert near the pier could be heard.  A light breeze waifed over the curtains as the moonlight cast shadows on the entwined lovers locked in the most intimate of embraces. 

 

Groaning deeply, Oliver sped up his actions, thrusting harder into Clark as his hand worked the brunette’s erection even closer to the brink.

 

“Please,” Clark moaned, his fingers curling against the blonde’s side. So close to the edge, Oliver leaned down to capture Clark’s lips as they both were swept into powerful releases, their breathing coming in ragged pants as each thrust brought them closer to completion.

 

“Wow,” Clark murmured as Oliver’s lips trailed across his jawbone.  Running his hands along the blonde’s sweat covered skin; Clark placed lingering kisses against Oliver’s shoulder.  Rolling to his side, Ollie sighed, his tired hand rising to stroke against Clark’s cheek.  Leaning into his lover’s touch, the brunette kissed his palm, eyes drifting shut with a lingering smile.

 

Pulling Clark into his arms, Oliver moaned in pleasure, fingers content to drift through the younger man’s hair as he began to drift off into sleep.

 

“I love you,” Clark whispered.

 

“I love you too, Clark Kent.”

 

________________________________________

 

Lifting his head in confusion, Clark looked around sleepily, his eyes finding the clock near the bed.  It was only 1am, which meant the alarm shouldn’t be going off.  It took the brunette a few moments to realize that it was in fact his cell phone ringing. 

 

Extracting himself from Oliver’s grasp, Clark rolled over, finding the offending object on the side table.  He laid back down, smiling as Oliver snuggled closer to his side before clicking the phone on.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clark?” Sitting up quickly, Clark felt a trickle of fear run down his spine at the worried and fearful tone in Chloe’s voice.  He barely noticed that he’d jostled Oliver out of a sound sleep.

 

“What’s wrong?” the blonde murmured softly, but Clark ignored him as Chloe began to continue.

 

“I really don’t want to make you come home Clark, but you gotta come home,” she said softly.

 

“Chloe what’s going on?” he asked.  The light next to the bed turned on and Clark’s head turned to look at Oliver, whose own face held concern.

 

“Lois … she found something,” Chloe said.

 

“Found something like what?”

 

“Something like a spaceship, Clark,” Chloe replied.  If he could have stopped breathing in that moment, he would have.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked slowly.

 

“I’m positive, Clark.  I saw it myself,” she confirmed, but Clark could tell she was holding something back.

 

“What else, Chloe?” he asked and his best friend sighed softly.

 

“The ship didn’t come alone,” she added and Clark nearly dropped the phone.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” he promised.  Saying goodbye, Clark hung up the phone before turning to find a very confused boyfriend staring back at him.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked.  God how was he going to explain this, he thought.

 

“Something’s happened in Smallville … I have to go back,” Clark said and without another word turned getting out of bed to find his clothes.

 

“Whoa, Clark wait a minute,” Oliver replied, throwing the covers off as he found his own pants near a chair.  Sliding them on he made his way over to his boyfriend.

 

“Talk to me, handsome.  Don’t just leave,” he pleaded, still unsure of what was going on.  Looking into Oliver’s eyes, Clark realized in that moment that there was so much that his new boyfriend didn’t know.

 

“I’m sorry,” Clark apologized.

 

“For what, Clark?” Oliver asked.

 

“There’s something about me you need to know,” the brunette said.  Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he reached out taking Oliver’s hand, urging him to sit.

 

“I’m … I’m not from around here,” he said and Oliver looked at him in utter confusion.

 

“Clark I already know you’re from Kansas … I may be a blonde but I’m not stupid,” Ollie replied.

 

“You know the meteor shower that happened in the 80’s in Kansas?” Clark asked.  Nodding absently, Ollie opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a hand over his mouth.

 

“I’m the cause of that meteor shower,” the brunette finished before lowering his hand.  Shaking his head in confusion, Oliver frowned.

 

“Clark how could you be the cause of something that came from outer …” Trailing off, Clark watched as the realization dawned in Ollie’s eyes.  “Space,” he finished.  Maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend, Clark nodded slowly.  Oliver looked at him for a moment longer before standing and taking a few steps away.  Looking at the blonde’s back, Clark frowned.  Before he could make a sound, Oliver turned.

 

“You’re serious?” he asked and Clark nodded once more.  Slowly making his way back over, Oliver sat down.  Reaching out to cup Clark’s cheek in his hand, Oliver took a deep breath.

 

“Talk to me,” he said.  Searching the blonde’s eyes, Clark saw only concern and sincerity.  Nodding, he took a slight breath and began to tell him the tale.  From his parents sending him to Earth, the first time he used his powers, high school, Lana, Lex, Zod, the Phantoms and everything in between.

 

“Chloe said that a new ship has landed in Smallville and it didn’t come alone.  That’s why I have to get back.  I don’t know if this person is a friend or a foe,” Clark explained and Oliver nodded.  Moving to stand, Clark was stopped by a hand on his arm.  Looking up at Oliver, he was surprised to see a look of determination on the blonde’s face.  Cocking his head to the side, he looked at Ollie curiously.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“You’ve got to go back to Smallville now?” he asked and Clark nodded.

 

“Then I’m coming with you,” Oliver replied, further surprising Clark, who stood to face with the older man.

 

“You’re what?” Clark asked as if hearing him wrong.

 

“I’m coming with you, Clark … unless you don’t want me to which I’ll …” Moaning softly, Oliver wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck as his lips plundered his own, effectively cutting him off.  When the need for air became an issue for the blonde, he pulled away resting his forehead against Clark’s as he opened his eyes gazing into the soft blue-green across from him.

 

“This is what you want?” Clark asked softly and Oliver chuckled, nuzzling his nose against the brunette’s.

 

“To be in your life … to be by your side … I can’t think of anything I’d want more,” Oliver told him.

 

“We’d better get going,” Clark said, his fingers curling with Ollie’s, a smile on his face.

 

“Let the adventure begin, handsome.  Let the adventure begin.”


End file.
